Asi esta mucho mejor
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: UA.  Regalo de cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun / Porque con Hinata las cosas salian mucho mejor... /anti-Sakura


**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria total y absolutamente de mi pertenencia ! mio, mio, mioooo ! *0***

.

.

Narracion

-Dialogos-

.

.

.

_"Es cierto que hay quienes ya no cumplen años. Quedaron atrapados en el tiempo,_

_anclados a algo que no les permite seguir evolucionando."_

_-Abel Perez Rojas (1970) Educador Mexicano-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...  
_

**= Así esta mucho mejor =**_  
_

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta molesto, ese día había sido de la chingada, para empezar su auto no funcionó muy bien, así que se tuvo que ir en taxi al trabajo, eso sin contar la molestia de oír al conductor hablar de lo pésimo que se estaba volviendo el transito…como si le importara…

Entró a su oficina, maldiciendo su efímera tranquilidad al escuchar la voz del tarado de su amigo en una infantil pelea con la tarada de la recepción, alguien debería decirle a Naruto que rogarle a una persona era demasiado y encima ser rechazado abiertamente y a todo pulmón era humillación.

Lo peor era que Naruto no se rendiría por más que supiese que Sakura babeaba por su casi hermano don Sasuke-estoy-casado-no-me-molestes-perra-Uchiha. Lo más patético del asunto es que la pelizorra, digo, pelirosa no captaba la directa, ¿acaso se le tenía que explicar con flores y avejitas que el hombre era casado y jamás le haría caso?

En fin, suspiro frustrado y se dispuso a revisar el papeleo, demonios, el dolor de cabeza era mayor con cada papel que firmaba, eso aumentándole el hecho de que al parecer Naruto no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que estar por su oficina parloteando sin cesar un "_teme esto…_", "_ramen lo otro…_", puta madre, cada tres palabras era un "_ramen_" seguido de "_invitar a Sakura a cenar_" y mas bla, bla, bla…

Supuso que decirle que invitarla llevaría a una discusión más no serviría de nada, Naruto era muy obstinado, aunque Sasuke reconocía que si se lo proponía algún día lo lograría.

Se paró de su asiento y se dispuso a ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarse un momento, enfriarse las ideas; salió y alcanzo a escuchar algo en la recepción que lo intrigo demasiado.

-…lo siento señora Uchiha pero su esposo está demasiado ocupado como para responder su llamada…- Dijo la pelirosa con algo de lascivia mientras se revisaba con demasiado interés las uñas -…pues, déjeme ver si la puede atender…- Bajo un momento el teléfono y dio vuelta a la página de una revista de modas, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre – Pues el señor Uchiha no desea atenderla…

¡Ja! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que una mugrosa recepcionista se burlara de su mujer, maldijo la hora en que olvido su teléfono en casa, porque oh si se le tenía que haber olvidado, así Sakura no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de molestar a su esposa de esa manera. Bufo con molestia y se acerco por detrás.

-¿Quién no desea atender a quién?- Pregunto en un tono autoritario que asusto a Sakura de tal modo que pego un brinco en el asiento.

-P..pues…yo…- Empezó de una manera tan nerviosa y asustada que no termino la frase cuando Sasuke la arrebato el teléfono

-¿Hola?- Habló el pelinegro mientras se recargaba en el mueble de la recepción con un porte tan elegante y sexy que Sakura se arrepintió de la hora en que decidió hacerle esa mala pasada a aquella mujer.

-¿Sasuke? Amor pensé que no me recibirías…- Dijo su esposa algo más tranquila del otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo podría decirte que no a ti preciosa?- Contesto Sasuke de manera tan seductora que estaba seguro que Hinata se había sonrojado

-Je…je…etto…- Lo dicho, estaba nerviosa…- Solo ha-blaba p-para preguntarte si vendrías a comer hoy.

-No lo creo, debo comer con unos clientes, le quitare al dobe su coche, pero te veo más tarde y…- Miro a Sakura de forma despectiva y pronto la ignoro para seguir-…ponte ese neglillé que tanto me gusta…- Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver la reacción de su mujer, pero en fin, no todo se puede en la vida. Colgó y se dirigió a la mujerzuela que tenía enfrente.

-Esta es la última advertencia Sakura…no te metas conmigo y mucho menos con mi esposa…- Dijo mientras volvía a su oficina.

-Demo…yo puedo darte todo lo que ella te da… ¡y mucho más!- Chillo desesperada al borde de un caprichoso llanto. Sasuke se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

-Tú no tienes nada que me interese perra…- Hablo de manera tan fría que bien pudo haberse congelado el ambiente. Le daba lástima por el dobe, estaba seguro que le reclamaría luego por hablarle así, ¿Qué importa?

.

.

.

.

Así paso el día en la oficina, se sentó en el sofá y recargo su cabeza mientras cubría con su brazo los ojos. Pronto sintió como alguien comenzaba a masajear sus sienes, sonrió, ese _alguien_ siempre sabía cómo complacerlo…

-¿Ya está bien Sasuke-sama?- Pregunto con picardía la hermosa mujer, le encantaba cuando usaba ese tono…

-Así está mucho mejor…gracias preciosa…- Respondió en un ronco susurro que, estaba seguro, había excitado a su esposa tanto como lo empezaba a estar él.

Tomo su delicada mano y la jalo hasta que ella quedo sentada sobre sus piernas, la miro y supo que cada día era más bella, además de sexy si a eso le agregamos que traía ese sensual neglillé que a Sasuke le encantaba. Hinata pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se unió en un delicado beso con su esposo, este correspondió de igual manera, saboreándola con suavidad, la acerco y aumento la intensidad, provocando un roce mas intimo.

Pronto paso sus brazos por debajo de ella y la llevo a la habitación, Hinata no decía absolutamente nada, no había necesidad de ello, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mientras suspiraba y se estremecía una y otra vez bajo su tacto.

Llego a la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, propinando candentes besos por su blanco cuello, marcando el camino hacia sus pechos y regresando a esa deseable boca, bajo las manos a sus nalgas y ella jadeo en el acto, regalándole dulces gemidos y suspiros a su marido…provocándolo…

Se repegó mas con ella, restregándole su miembro ahora erecto en el vientre, haciéndole saber lo que causaba en el mientras Hinata se aferraba a su espalda.

Suavemente se separaron para tomar aire y poder librarse de esas prendas tan estorbosas, ella aprovecho y cambio las posiciones.

-Sasuke-sama…hoy es su cumpleaños, déjeme complacerlo…- Dijo juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón, abriendo los botones de su camisa de esa manera tan seductora y…

Momento, ¿cumpleaños?, cumpleaños…oh si, era su cumpleaños, lo había olvidado rotundamente. Alzo una mirada un tanto incrédula pero se dejo hacer, las manos de su mujer eran expertas…

Hinata se dedico a quitar la camisa y bajar su pantalón. Acercando los dedos de manera felina fue que comenzó a retirar los bóxers de su marido, dejando a la vista esa parte del cuerpo de Sasuke que la hacía gritar su nombre mientras se retorcía en placer.

Llevo su mano hacia el pene de su esposo y empezó a hacer un masaje suave, pasando sus dedos por los testículos, estimulándolo, pronto bajo su rostro y con su lengua comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el glande. Sasuke no cabía en sí mismo por lo que estaba ocurriendo y hasta la respiración se le detuvo cuando su bella mujer metió su _amiguito_ en su suave y cálida boca, comenzando un vaivén bastante rítmico.

Sasuke emitía roncos gemidos pero decidió que era hora de actuar, se sentó e hizo que Hinata se alejara un poco, lo cual no duro ya que la abrazo con posesión y paso su lengua por el oído izquierdo de su esposa, mordisqueando seductoramente su lóbulo.

-Amor…yo creo que algo te está faltando…- Dijo Sasuke mientras lograba colar su mano hacia la intimidad de su mujer.

-¿Q-que es lo que m-me fal-ta?- Contesto perturbada por la acción de su marido.

-Desnudarte mi amor…déjame verte completita…- Sonrió con malicia, pero ¡diablos! Eso solo lo hace más sexy…Hinata no se podía negar así que se paro y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, solo para el….

-¿Complacido Sasuke-sama?- Se acerco a él mientras dejaba que tocara sus senos.

-Definitivamente así está mucho mejor…- Se relamió mientras metía uno de esos suaves pezones erectos en su boca, atendiéndolo de manera sublime al tiempo que con su mano masajeaba el otro…

Los gemidos iban en aumento y el calor ni se diga, el roce de sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable. Fue entonces que Sasuke se coloco en el colchón, haciendo que Hinata quedara arriba de él.

-Móntame…hazme lo que quieras…- Hablo el pelinegro de forma difícil, era bastante cruel aguantarse las ganas de embestirla pero tenía el deseo de verla encima de él, con ese delirante vaivén de caderas, el embriagante movimiento de sus pechos…era excitante.

Ella le obedeció y se subió en el, haciendo que Sasuke la penetrara, sintiendo la extensión de su marido dentro de ella y este a su vez gozando de las paredes internas que la vagina de su mujer le proporcionaba.

El movimiento no se hizo esperar, el ritmo del vaivén iba acompañado de los gemidos…Hinata coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke obteniendo así un apoyo al friccionar su cuerpo con el de él.

El placer iba en aumento, el goce de esa noche de pasión jamás se olvidaría…pronto Sasuke sintió como la vagina de su mujer comenzaba a contraerse así que en un rápido movimiento que no sorprendió a Hinata, el se coloco encima de ella, acelerando las embestidas, provocando así que ella llegara a su clímax y sintiendo de golpe que su miembro era estrujado el también alcanzo su pedazo de cielo

Jadeante se tiro a un lado de su esposa y la miro, observando el sensual subir y bajar de su pecho buscando aire, la tomo por el cuello y la beso tiernamente. Fue entonces que Hinata lo miro…

-Aun es su cumpleaños Sasuke-sama…-Dijo con picardía su hermosa mujer.

Alzo una ceja y sonrió lascivamente

-Oh bueno pues…- La acerco mas a él y le susurro algo al oído.

-¡Que travieso es Sasuke-sama!- Dijo bastante sonrojada mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas en un gesto tan tierno que rayo en un término mas tentador, Sasuke pensó que tal vez era ilegal poseer a una mujer tan tierna y provocativa a la vez, fue entonces que Hinata se acerco y paso su lengua por los labios de Sasuke, incitándolo…

Bien, la noche era joven aun…y la lujuria un pecado que se le antojaba más que apetecible…

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA : **

Corto pero apetecible no ? xD ! (Naa ustedes deciden, estoy loca O-O)**  
**

Hola a todos ! Aqui con una historia nueva, si, si, deberia estar actualizando _"Comprarte es mas facil"_ pero como es en honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke-sexy pues tenia que hacerlo o-o jojojo ! *0*

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforce bastante aunque ya va un dia atrasado jaja ! son las 2:01 a.m del dia 24 de Julio en mi tierra xD ! en fin...

Merezco Review ?


End file.
